Unknownverse AU powers
E'RROR502: MAGIC ATTACKS '''502!blasters:'These allow him to erase Errors and physical beings these can also lets say if he fires it at Error he will be glitching out or completely destroyed and his codes with him. 'Void!Maker:'it's not really an attack it can help him escape from danger and leave the enemy in a living HELL. '502!strings:'unlike Error and 404 his strings can't break unless if your not existing but 404 can break free and escape but Error he would be dead in 3 sec. '502!Hack:'he can use this to hack codes or destroy other AUs or remake another AUs 'ATK Disabler:'it stop a attack it's not really his best attacks. 'Code!Breaker:'This can help him break code and repair them make him mad he will break your code fully even if u are an ally or a foe he will kill u. 'Error!Delete:'this can harm Error AUs if an AU enters his anti void a.k.a THE BAD GATEWAY the Errors will scream in pain or suffer it might even kill them.(poor Errors T-T) 'Glitchy!Void:'U know The Void!Maker he can make it glitch out to erase the AU in the void that he made. '502!bones:'they are like normal bones but no they can harm other AUs like he can hurt them but they won't take much damage. 'GONE/NEVER SANS:MAGIC ATTACKS ' 'Gone!Blaster:'These can blast about 7 times but it's able to kill anyone in 5 or 3 sec unlike classic sans she can inf amounts. 'Godly Slash:'this comes from her Fluffs claws(she calls him R.I.P)R.I.P can destroy AUs like Horror or Abyss R.I.P does not like her putting heart stickers on him it make him edgy '''Sharp Bones: This just a normal attack from killer AUs 'Soul Break:'Allows her to rip a soul out of the body she doesn't even have to go close to u. 'WIPEOUT!AU:'This can kill an AU or Non-AU even an Error don't just don't get her mad unless if u want to die 'Copy AU Moves:'She copy any move or magic just by looking at them and she'll use that attack or magic lets say Killer uses his knife to make a big slash she will just do the same thing. 'DUSTFALSE:MAGIC ATTACKS ' 'HATE BLASTERS or as he calls them PLAY THINGS:'These blasters do more than 120 trillion or more and these blasters can't break unless if u show them love not as in Level of Violence. 'THE BLACK VOID:'He can make this if he wants to but the void can last forever not even monsters that are beyond gods can break them. 'GODLY RESET:'He can reset over and over his Stats won't get effected. 'DEATH SCREAM:'This scream is so loud your ears will bleed to deaf 'FAKE MERCY:'Yes he will spare u but not in a nice manner he will kill u so don't let him spare let u spare him 'FAKE DEATH:'He will turn into dust then reform his body without u knowing. 'SHARP BONES:'these do 100 or more damage. 'PURPLE STRINGS:'Unlike all Errors stings these are different can harm an AU in many ways not even the strongest Sans can get away. 'PAIN STATS:'If u hurt him more and more his stats will go up and u can't make it go down 'A TRUE MONSTER:'He is half skeleton and half demon he eats a monsters and human soul then eats their whole body.